ivoryspirefandomcom-20200214-history
Company of Champions
The Company of Champions The Company of Champions was formed prior to the Civil War by Guild Master Thorin Korvas. It was created to employ ex-soldiers of the war and adventurers alike to carry out adventurous and dangerous tasks by commission. The company has since expanded its ranks to occupy most major cities all over The Known World. The heart of the company is located in Valdurin's Gate. There, Thorin and his High Champions reside in the Hall of Champions. Guildhouses representing the Company of Champions can be found most major towns or cities, offering employment and housing for adventurers and mercenaries of various skills and talents. Rank System As company members carry out quests and tasks, they earn the opportunity to gain not only prestige and gold, but guild ranks. Higher ranked adventurers and mercenaries get more benefits, but also take on more harrowing or important tasks. Class Ranks Rank 1 : Initiate : Description: Initiates of the company are only able to carry out and receive payment for rank 1 missions. Initiates are not considered full fledged company members. Rank 2 : Apprentice / Grades 1 - 3 : Description: Apprentices of the company are considered full fledged members of the company and may carry out rank 2 missions. Apprentices also have access to entry guild services such as the company barracks, shop, and smith. Apprentices earn a company cloak. The cloak is a maroon color with the company emblem. The emblem is golden in color and is represented by two gauntlets in the shape of a fist crossed at the wrists. Rank 3 : Adventurer / Grades 1 - 3 : Description: Adventurers may carry out rank 3 missions. Adventurers are granted an adventurer's bandolier. Their cloak are given a gold trim. Rank 4 : Journeyman / Grades 1 - 3 : Description: Journeymen of the company may carry out rank 4 missions. Often, Journeymen and Senior Journeymen are given authority of Company Parties. Company Parties may consist of initiate, apprentice, and adventurer ranked members. Journeymen are granted Journeyman Pauldrons. Rank 5 : Senior Journeyman / Grades 1 - 3 : Description: Senior Journeymen may carry out rank 5 missions. Senior Journeymen are often in charge of maintaining guild operations. Senior Journeymen are granted emblems on their pauldrons that look like a single vertical sword. Rank 6: Veteran Adventurer : Description: Veteran Adventurer is the highest rank in the Adventurer Class. Those who are Veteran Adventurers are often Company Officers and are in charge of individual CoC guilds in different towns. An additional vertical sword is added to a veteran adventurer's pauldrons. Class Ranks Rank 7 : Specialist / Grades 1 - 3 : Description: Specialists are the first in the Mercenary Class ranks. The mercenary class ranks are reserved for warriors that are the best of the best; Senior Journeymen or higher may apply to go mercenary rank, and if they pass the tests and criteria, join as a Specialist. Upon reaching Mercenary class, members receive a pair of black company pauldrons and cloak. Rank 8 : Adept / Grades 1 - 3 : Description: Adepts are assigned to carry out Rank 7 missions. These missions are quite dangerous, but they pay very well. Adepts are granted their own steed and company banner. The swords on the pauldrons are instead replaced by a single shield. Rank 9 : Warrior / Grades 1 - 3 : Description: Warriors may carry out Rank 8 Missions. Upon receiving Warrior rank, the member is crafted specialized company Armor of their choosing. A second shield is added to their pauldrons. Rank 10 : Champion / Grades 1 - 3 : Description: Champions carry out only the most dangerous of missions. Those who reach the champion rank has surely survived hundreds, if not thousands, of deadly encounters and are venerated for their deeds. Champions are recorded on the wall of champions, upon the Champion's in Valdurin's Guild. A helmet badge is put in place of the shields. Duties Company Emissary : Description: Company Emissaries must be Journeyman rank or higher. Emissary duty includes frequent traveling, recruiting new initiates, and seeking new talent. Company Officer : Description: Company Officers are in charge of maintaining the individual guilds located across the land. They find bounties and missions and maintain public relations as well. Company Officers must be Senior Journeyman or higher. Category:The Known World Category:Almerus Category:Guilds Category:Humans